Saving The Boy
by AEM86
Summary: Xander left Sunnydale after the first. When he needs help who's going to be there? CONTAINS SLASH
1. Where Are You?

Joss owns it all. I'm just visiting. Takes place 3 years after season 7

Chapter 1: Where are you?

Xander hung his car keys on a hook inside his small kitchen and ran a hand through his hair. Today was the day. It had been three years since he'd come out and left Sunnydale. Three and a half years since they had put down The First. He hadn't talked to his friends since he had left. He missed them.

"Hey boy." Xander patted the German Shepard on the head. "Dad's gotta get dinner ready before Jake gets home." Xander threw some pre-made hamburgers on the grill as he heard the roar of his partner's truck pull into the driveway.

"Alex I thought you were going to get all of that wood out of the yard today." Jake griped as he entered the house, throwing a bucket in the sink.

Xander looked at the man before him. He was about three inches taller than the former zeppo. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, which were hard to see under the cowboy hat.

"I was going to but you took the truck."

"It's not my responsibility to make sure you get your work done Al." He gave Xander a rough kiss and popped open a beer. Xander cringed. Jake and beer was always bad.

"I'll get it done tomorrow."

"Damn right you will. When will dinner be ready?"

"Soon. I ah…I have burgers on the grill and I'm going to throw some baked beans on the stove."

"Is that it?" Jake asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I worked a ten hour day at the site while you were fishing." Xander answered shortly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked with his back to Xander.

"I'm just tired." The punch came to fast for Xander to duck. He staggered backwards and caught himself on the countertop.

"Watch your tone." Jake warned simply.

"I'm sorry." Xander rubbed his face. "What else would you like for dinner?"

"Why don't you whip up some of that potato salad huh? I'll help you." Jake smiled at Xander and began to peel potatoes.

"Look Red, just do it." Spike paced back and forth through the Summer's living room.

"Spike I would but I promised Xander that we would leave him be until he was ready."

"But I know something is wrong with the whelp. I need to find him! If you just arse about it'll bloody well be too late." Spike slammed himself into a chair.

"How do you know that something is wrong with him?" The witch questioned.

"I just do." Spike huffed.

"I don't understand. Spike you haven't so much as mentioned Xander in the last three years. Why are you getting so obsessive-y now?" Spike scowled at her. "OK, OK I wont ask."

"Will you do the spell?" His voice was desperate.

It took Willow time to answer. "…fine. I'll do it but, you have to promise me that if you find him and nothing is wrong you will leave him alone." She flashed her infamous resolve face.

"Cross my un-beating heart."

"Check with me in an hour."

"Did the hocus pocus work?" Spike asked, finding Willow in her bedroom.

"Yeah. He's outside of Cody, Wyoming." She handed him a piece of paper. "You should be able to find him."

"Thank you." He turned to leave.

"Spike…"

"Yeah luv?'

"If you get to see him, tell him that we love him." A look of hurt flushed her face.

"Will do."

"When will you leave?"

"Tonight, try not to mention it to the slayer."

"Consider it not mentioned."

Spike stopped his car behind a clump of trees in the middle of no-where Wyoming. Xander was in the house that sat just a few hundred yards away. Spike could pick up on faint yelling. The vampire crept up to the window of the living room. A tall man was screaming.

"God damn it Alex. Look at this house it's fucking disgusting!" Jake grabbed Xander by the shoulders and hurled him onto the floor. Xander's head hit the concrete with a loud crack.

Spike could see all of the bruises and cuts that littered his boy's neck and face. He pounded on the window to no avail.

"Jake I'm sorry I didn't have ti…." Jake began undoing his belt.

"I knew that you were worthless! I knew! All I ask is that you take care of the house and you cant even do that! You have to learn Alex!"

"Jake no! Please!…" Xander's face held a sense of fear unlike anything Spike had ever seen. His stomach rolled as he helplessly watched the belt breed new marks into the already raw back of the man he was supposed to be saving. A signal tear ran down his cheek. 

Review if you're interested in more


	2. Why?

All bow down to Joss

Why?

Spike watched as the tall man left the house. The vampire went to the side door and carefully entered the kitchen.

"Bloody hell." Spike ran to Xander's side. "Xander! Whelp wake up!" The peroxide blond frantically pulled the boy to him. He could smell the blood. Xander was loosing too much of it from the gash in his head.

"Spike?" The boy questioned weakly.

"Yeah mate 's me."

"Something is wrong…"

"That's right pet." Spike choked out the words.

"Jake…"

"Is never going to touch you again." Xander hadn't expected a growl that vicious.

"Spike?"

"Yeah pet?"

"Help me." Spike stared at the dying boy in his arms.

"I cant do that."

"You have to."

"Xander…You don't know what you're asking."

"I don't want….I don't want to die."

"If I helped you, you wouldn't turn."  
"Then…what's the problem?"

"You haven't lost enough blood to be turned. If I fed you mine now you would be saved but…I'd own you."

"Spike?"

"Yeah Xan?"

"…You always have." Spike snarled as he ripped his wrist open and forced it into his charges mouth.

The vampire finished painting the last window in the house black before going back into Xander's room.

"Feeling any better luv?" The blond sat on the bed and stomped his cigarette out in the ashtray next to the bed.

"Just tired." Xander said lighting one of Spikes cigarettes.

"'Ey!" The vampire took the offending stick from the younger's mouth. "Nasty habit, that." He shifted awkwardly. "We should probably talk whelp."

"Yeah we could start with why after 3 years my soulful undead vampire of an ex-roomie saved me from certain death."

"'S a long story."

"I've got the time. I'm not dead but I'm sure as hell not going to be up and about anytime soon."

"What the hell were thinking pet?" Spike whispered almost too low for Xander to here him.

"What?"

"I felt it. I felt all of it. Jesus Xander I felt you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"That's what we need to bloody well talk about!"

"Spike I'm getting all kinds of annoyed here."

"Fine mate, do you remember when peaches handed you over to me in the school hallway that night?" Xander nodded.

"When a sire gives a human to a childe some kind of mystic mojo happens. If the childe doesn't kill the human a connection forms."

"I'm following so far." Spike sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"The connection gets stronger if the human accepts the vamp into their life."

"And… I did that, be it unwillingly, it did happen."

"Right. Well what sets it in bloody stone is you feeding on me."

"So that spiel about you owning me…"

"I do. Laws of the otherworldly and all that."

"What happens now?"

"I do something I should have done from that night?"

"Care to share?"

"I take care of you."

"I'm gonna go with whoa. And then Why?"

"Xander if you weren't supposed to be mine I would have killed you that night but I didn't. If I would have done my job you wouldn't be…"

"That wasn't…"

"It was! Xander you were mine and I let that…I'll kill him. That'll bring a smile to my face and color to my cheeks."

"Well probably not the color part."

"I was serious pet. When he…when he started I could feel the pain but I figured you'd gone batty and were slaying on your own. Then it started to get worst and a few days ago it hit me. Blithering idiot that I am." Spike lit his 6th cigarette since the conversation had started.

"And here you are." Spike began pacing the room.

"Were you out of your bleedin' skull pet?" Xander's head snapped towards the vampire. "You could have called or…come home. I could have taken care of this for you. I could have… something. I could have done something Xander!"

"I didn't want help Spike! I wanted to take care of it on my own."

"Well a fine job you were doing."

"You lived with my folks, you know spending time mopping up the floor with your own blood is the Harris way of doing things."

"Bullocks! I've never seen someone fight so hard to not be like their folks."

"It doesn't matter Spike. None of it matters now." Xander shifted so that his head lay in Spike's lap. The Englishman took in an unneeded breath. He laid a shaky hand on the boy's head.

"It does matter pet. That's the thing. It has always mattered."

"I don't want to do this anymore Spike. I don't want to worry if I'm going to get my head smashed through a wall."

"You wont have to luv. You are truly mine now. Now that is what really matters. Anything for you Xan. It's always been for you." Xander reached his hand out and traced the cold fingers before him.

"Why didn't you kill me that night Spike?"

"What? Besides getting a stake through the heart? I knew. On some level we know who we are supposed to be with. We are the damned but the one comfort that hasn't been taken away is that our soul, wherever it is, still has a mate. I knew that you were mine."

"What are you going to do to Jake?"

"Bloody well kill the bastard."

"Spike…"

"Don't."

"I don't think you need to…"

"I do luv."

"But your all full of soul-y goodness now."

"I'm still demon pet and the demon needs blood, As well as the man. Does he know? About Vamps and the like?"

"No… I never told him. I wanted to get way from demons and Hellmouth's. Turns out that demons don't have to be scaly or undead. We've got them right here in America's backyard."

"How'd you find him?"

"I was a foreman at this site. He was one of my head guys. We've been together for over two years." Spike growled.

"Put the fangs away. It was always you Spike." Xander looked at the clock. "I need to get some sleep."

"When will he be home?" Spike offered cautiously.

"Not for a few hours, but before 7:00. He'll come home to get ready for work."

"You sleep. Today it ends." Spike laid down on the bed and pulled Xander to him. "Is this ok with you pet."

"M-Hmm." Spike watched as Xander drifted off into the first good sleep that Spike knew he'd had in months.

Spike heard the truck long before it entered the driveway. He carefully moved Xander and entered the kitchen. The Vampire poured a cup of coffee and seated himself on the counter. Jake walked into the house, throwing his hat on the table.

"Alex! Why aren't you out of be… Who the hell are you?"

"'G morning mate. Nice truck you got there." Spike smiled and sipped the liquid from his mug.

"If you don't answer me you're in for a world of hurt."

"You seem to be pretty fond of that, hitting people that is, I think we should try that out."

"You wanna go?"

Xander hobbled into the kitchen. "No one's going. We're not going to go." He looked from Spike to Jake.

"Alex, someone better start answering my questions."

"I'll start." Spike grinned again. "I'm Spike, and he's mine." The vampire ruffled the hair on Xander's head. Jakes swing came faster than either of them could see. Spike grabbed the taller man's wrist an inch before Xander's face.

"Bad move." The boy whispered backing up.

"Bloody bad move mate." Jake was thrown backwards into the wall. "You like beatin' on people you bleedin' pansy? How about a bloke that'll hit back?" Spikes punch sent Jake into the livingroom.

"Spike don't do this! Let's just go!" Xander tried to calm the situation.

"I'll kill you before you walk out of that door Alex!" Spike was surprised to see Xander's fist collide with the cowboys face. He then looked to Spike.

"Or you could just keep doing whatever it is that you're doing." Xander shrugged and stepped out of the way.

"Get up!" Spike growled. "You want to beat on something that's mine? Try me bitch." Jake tried to block himself from the assault of superhuman kicks and punches.

"Alex help me!"

"Funny thing Jake, I'm not feeling compelled to do that." Xander's kick landed in the man stomach. It was too much for the human. Spike caught him with one arm.

"Take it easy luv." Spike looked down at Jake who was on the verge of unconsciousness. He lifted his head by his hair.

"Listen to me. I'm taking the boy. If I was left to my own devises you'd be dead but he's a pure soul. I can promise you that if you come looking for him you wont be so lucky." The vampire slammed Jakes head to the floor. "Xander get your stuff. We're going home."

What did you think?


	3. Just Like Kansas

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

Just like Kansas

Rating: R

Pairing: Spike/Xander.

Feedback: Yes please. Yummy treats for me! Review, Review, Review!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

"What will I tell them?" Xander questioned an hour outside of Sunnydale. He shifted nervously in his seat, pulling incessantly on a seatbelt he was sure was shrinking.

"I told the scoobies most of it." Spike flipped a cigarette butt out of the window.

"Well I'm wondering what the proper thing to say is. 'Hey guys, ya miss me?" The man shrugged then sighed, rubbing his temples.

"That'll cover it." The vampire squeezed his knee reassuringly.

"What do I need to know? What's the what? Who's with who?" Xander squealed. He gave up on his seat belt and with it removed, turned to face his savior.

"Besides you and me pet?" Spike flashed a devilish grin.

"Yes besides. You're a bad man."

"I'm not a man luv." His sneer reached ear to ear.

"Spike…" Xander grinned.

"Ok. Red's with that smart mouthed little bit of a slayer Kennedy. Big sis one and Big sis two have been dancing around each other for a year now and Dawn is with Andrew."

"Are you talking about Buffy and Faith?" The words sputtered uncomfortably from the zeppo's mouth

"'S what I said." Spike drawled lighting another cigarette.

"Buffy's not…" Xander shook his head emphatically.

"We all are pet. In some way or another. Don't ever let either of them know I said this but their good together." Spike's eyes threatened unspeakable pain…or slight indifference. Xander wasn't sure.

"Why do you think that is? The gay epidemic I mean?"

"Simple. None of us are really of this world you know? When you get out of it gender and the like goes away."

"What about Angel?"

Spike laughed. "'M sire's jealous. Always did have a thing for you. He's still broodin' around that big hotel, big love big loss, makes me want to lose my biscuits. He told us to stop by. He knows a lot more about this connection then the likes of me."

"Giles?"

"He's around. Keeps us all in line so to speak."

"Wood?"

"He took off when he found out psycho-slayer was carpet munching with super-bitch." Xander was quiet when they began to enter the city limits. "When we get there I need to change all of your bandages. They'll be a bloody mess as it is." Spike squeezed Xander's hand as they stopped in front of Buffy's house. "Don't be nervous luv. This is your family. They love you."

"And you?" Xander questioned. Spike leaned forward placing a hand on Xander's cheek. He brought his lips to the human's slowly, in a soft delicate kiss.

"Does that answer your question luv?"

"That'll do it." Xander pulled himself out of the car. All of the lights in the house were off except the porch. Xander walked slowly up the steps.

"Hey fudge packer." Faith sprang to her feet and ran to Xander.

"It's my favorite bull-dyke! I didn't know you hugged."

"Don't tell anyone." She kept her hands on Xander's face while she looked at him. "It's good to have you back bro." Xander thought she looked softer than he remembered. Her make-up was light and her hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Sweatpants hung comfortably from her hips and a light blue tank top clung to her frame.

"When did you get all pussy whipped and nice?"

"B's the bomb man." Faith licked her lips. Xander almost fell as someone jumped into his arms.

"Xander! It's my Xander!" Buffy had plastered herself onto her lost friend.

"Easy on the boy." Spike grumbled as he carried bags into the house, followed by the dog.

"Yeah Buff. You're still a hell of a lot stronger." Buffy ran over and threw her arms around Spike.

"You brought my Xander home!… and a very large dog…." She smooshed up her nose in disgust. "But mostly my Xander."

"'S mine." Spike mumbled under his breath as Buffy ran back to Xander.

"Let it go fangs." Faith patted him on the back. "Let me help you with those bags." She looked to Spike. "What's the dogs name?"

"Poet." Spike blushed. Faith cocked an eyebrow. "Po."

"Buff I cant breath." The slayer looked at her friend with tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you so much Xan. God I missed you." She buried her head in his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry Buffy." He held the small girl against his chest, wishing he hadn't gone so long before coming home.

"No, you needed to go. I get that. That doesn't make it an easier. And then with knowing what you were going…" She shifted. "Well you know."

"I know. But I got Spike out of all of it."

"We can work on that later." She smiled at him.

"Watch it slayer." Spike warned leaning in the door.

"Hey Spike remind me who's house you live in again." The slayer cocked her head the side and defiantly placed her hands on her hips

"We need to get you cleaned up." Spike wrapped an arm around his mate and led him inside to the couch. "Ill be back." He headed into the kitchen.

"So where is everyone?" Xander looked around anxiously.

"Well Spike lives in the basement. Faith and I are in Mom's room. Andrew lives here and Dawn is in the dorms. Willow, Kennedy and Giles share a duplex a couple blocks down the street. We have an extra room if you don't want to sleep with the undead, which would be fine by the way."

"Knock it off B." Faith patted her girlfriend knee.

"I was just saying."

"Buffy I love Spike."

"I know." Spike smiled to himself at the exchange between to the Slayer and Xander.

"Let's get you down to bed so that I can dress those wounds."

"I am tired. I'll see you two tomorrow?" He ran his hand down the back of his head.

"Of course." Buffy kissed his cheek and Faith hugged him once more. They made their way through the house. Xander found himself soothed by the familiarity of it all, even the creaky stairs leading the basement felt like home.

"You doing ok pet?" Spike questioned pointing Xander to bed.

"Yes. Spike it feels so good to be home, safe." Xander looked around. "Where's Po?"

"Faith has him. Poet's a funny name for a dog."

"Yes it was after you." Xander blushed. Spike nodded and smiled.

"How's your head?"

"It's good." The human flinched as Spike fastened his bandages down. "Is it ok if I sleep in your bed."

"I'll never let you sleep anywhere else luv."

"Really?" Xander pulled Spike down to him, his lips crushing the vampire's. "Spike?"

"Yes Xan?"

"I love you."

"I've always loved you Xan."

"Can we…?"

"No luv. Not like this. 'S gonna be special. I need you healthy. Gonna make your knees buckle I am." The English accent tickled Xander's senses.

"Promise?" Xander snuggled into his lover.

"Always Xan."

"Xander!" A shrill scream tore Xander out of his peaceful sleep and his vampire's arms.

"Dawnie!" He tried to swoop the small girl into the air. "I can't do that yet but I will in a few days." Dawn settled for a sturdy hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Dawnie."

"And then when you left Spike turned into Angel moping around the base…"

"I did NOT turn into hair boy." Spike warned, swinging his feet onto the floor.

"He so did." Dawn whispered.

"Is Willow around?"

"She was just getting out of her car when I ran in. I wanted first dibs on Xander hugs."

"Xander! Xander! Xander!" Xander seen a flash of red before he felt the small woman Velcro herself to him. "Xander I love you!"

"I know Wills. I know." He kissed the witches forehead. "I love you too. I missed you. I missed all of you so much." He smiled looking around the room at everyone who had filed into the basement. His eyes locked with Spike's. "…so much." Spike nodded his head. Xander began to stumble.

"Luv you need to rest." Spike wrapped Xander in his arms. "The lot of you, clear out." Everyone grumbled their replies and headed up the stairs. Buffy stopped in front of Spike.

"Take care of him." Her face was cold.

"Always will goldilocks." Spike tucked Xander into bed and crawled in beside him.

"Spike did you really mope when I left."

Spike squeezed his eyes closed. "I did pet. I loved you then. When you left…I lost a part of me. I had my soul, but I lost my heart."

"But Buffy…"

"Was a way to come in out of the cold. It was always you Xan."

"When will we go see Angel? I'd like to know what you owning me entails. Like, do I have to do your laundry?"

"We could head down there tonight. I think that you're well enough for that."

"You gonna be ok with Angelcakes?"

"Sire and I have a good rapport now."

"Alright. I think I need to sleep. Will you wake me at dusk?"

"Sure thing pet."

Spike left Xander curled up in bed and walked upstairs to talk to the gang.

"So what if this guy comes here?" Faith proposed the question that everyone was thinking. They had all been sitting silently around the livingroom.

"It's not if luv, it's when. And I'll kill him."

"You'll have to get in line." Buffy growled crossing her arms.

"'S my kill Slayer."

"No Spike. It's not. He's our friend and we…"

"Hey!" Everyone turned to see Xander. His tired body supported by the wall.

"Pet you should be…" Spike jumped up, rushing to his lovers aid.

"I'm fine. How about no one kills Jake? None of you are killers…"

"I am." Faith raised her hand.

"Same here." Will lowered her head.

"I'm a bloody vampire luv…so…killing's kinda my way of life."

"Well I know I am both willing and able." Buffy wedged her statement into the conversation.

"And in my day I was…" The watcher chuckled, removing his glasses.

"Giles!" Buffy looked at him surprised.

"I had my fun." Giles began to clean his glasses.

"Ok well I didn't see that coming. The point is he wont come here and if by some off chance that he does Jake is my problem."

"Xander…" The blonde whispered.

"No, Buffy I've been on my own for almost four years."

"Pet he left you for dead."

"Spike I don't need your help right now."

"Xan…"

"Listen, everything is fine now. I'm home. I'm with my family and I'm safe. Can't we just feel good about that right now."

"You're right Xander." Willow squeezed her friends arm.

"Yeah, sorry Xan." Buffy smiled.

"We were off our nut." Spike kissed Xander quickly. "Why don't you go pack a bag? We'll leave for LA soon." Xander walked down stairs.

"So if Jake comes back…" Faith began, ignoring the previous conversation had taken place.

"We kill 'im." Spike offered.

"A world of yes." Buffy nodded.

"Glad that's settled." Giles said walking into the kitchen.

"I feel good that we talked about this." Willow added before everyone went their separate ways.

So love it? Hate it? Want more?


End file.
